<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strong woman by donutloverxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039181">Strong woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo'>donutloverxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always secretly wanted to be dominated. Steve finds your pornstash and fulfills your wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strong woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another mission. Another day where little boys with big egos who were much younger and inexperienced than you questioned your authority. Being a female shield agent was tough. If you had a dollar for every time your authority was questioned or someone had called you bitch or cunt you’d probably be richer than Tony Stark. </p><p>Here you were getting yelled at by Director Fury for your inferiors mistakes. Still you took it like a champ. Not being fazed by him one bit. </p><p>You had learned years ago, if you have to survive in this field you have to be stone cold. At work you adapted somewhat of a resting bitch-face and a don’t fuck with me attitude. It was the only way to get people to actually listen to you. </p><p>Though in the process you had lost yourself. Being someone else for most of the time wasn’t easy, it felt very isolating. You often wondered if it was worth it. <br/>You could never talk about your love for makeup or baking. Or crack a smile just because you felt like it or even wear a pretty pink dress. </p><p>You had never been able to hold a stable relationship. No one could understand why you loved and somewhat hated your job at the same time. Being taller than most men didn’t help either. </p><p>In other words, men were scared of you. You were well aware of that and had accepted nunhood for the rest of your life. That was until you met him. <br/>At six foot three he was one of the few men taller than you. You felt so precious and womanly whenever he hugged you or bent down to kiss you. His muscles were so hard and tender at the same time. He also had one of the most beautiful smiles matched perfectly with his sparking blue eyes. </p><p>All your life you never would’ve guessed a man from the 40s, a man out of time, would be able to understand you. To support your career but at the same time call you out whenever you overdid it. <br/>You didn’t have to pretend with him. You could stop in your tracks and gush over how cute a small puppy is or watch chessy romcoms and let your feminine side breathe. </p><p>You hadn’t been dating for long before you two became intimate. He was quite nervous, so you had took the lead. While you didn’t mind guiding him or telling him what to do, sometimes you just wished he’d tie you to your bed and just do whatever he wants with you. </p><p>There was an easy solution to this problem. You could just ask him to be more dominant but you weren’t willing to risk it. You had finally found the one. Besides who cares if he isn’t into fucking you till you passed out? </p><p>After an hour long lecture from Fury you took a long shower in the locker room and called Steve to let him know you were headed to your place. He offered to go there first to cook you some dinner. As much as you didn’t want to be a bother you couldn’t refuse. After all he did make delicious chilli. </p><p>You wiggled the keys in your apartment door and closed it behind you. You smelled the delicious food and smiled to yourself. Not coming home to an empty house surely was something else. Maybe someday you could make this a permanent arrangement. </p><p>“Steve?”, you called out for him and went inside the living room to see him sitting on your sofa staring at the screen of your laptop. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh... I”, he looked at you staggered “I needed to check my emails. But this was already on”, he tilted the laptop so you could see the screen and you felt as if you could die right there. </p><p>You had left your pretty hardcore bdsm porn on. <br/>“Look that’s probably an ad!”, how were you a spy but such a terrible liar at the same time? </p><p>“Doesn’t look like it”, he replied and went back to looking at the screen. His jaw clenched and eyes squinted. “You like this stuff?”</p><p>You cringed and shut your eyes hard as if doing that would get you out of this situation. “I... yes it’s mine. But you were gone for like a week! I had to make do with something. I have needs!”, you screamed at the end and covered your mouth to stop embarrassing yourself further. </p><p>“Believe me I know that”, he smirked “what’s that?” He asked pointing at the screen. <br/>You were surprised at how calm he was. Shouldn’t he be out the door by now? “that’s a... uh.. flogger” </p><p>You noticed his adams apple bob as he swallowed. “Looks interesting. Do you want to try it?”, he looked at you expectantly. </p><p>You suddenly felt put on spot. Was this a trap, a test? What were you supposed to say? You decided to just go with the truth. You can’t dig yourself out of this hole no matter how hard you tried. “Well...yeah..”</p><p>He stared into your eyes as if he was looking through your soul. “Then we should. Where do you want to start?”</p><p>“I... well I’ve always wanted to be spanked. Not by a whip! But you know.. because I’ve been a bad girl”</p><p>“You have been a bad girl. Watching such things while I was gone. What should we do with you”, he closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table in front of him. </p><p>You looked at his buldging cock straining against his jeans. He spread his legs and rubbed his jean clad thighs smirking down at them. He looked up at you willing you to speak. “I asked you a question”</p><p>“Whatever you see fit”, you replied trying to sound sultry. “Sir” you added for good measure. <br/>“Get over my lap”, he ordered. </p><p>You felt your body moving before your mind could register what he had said. You bent over his lap and rested your weight on it. He stroked and groped your ass lovingly. </p><p>“I think five slaps should be enough. Did you touch yourself?”, he stopped stroking waiting for your answer. </p><p>“Yes I did”, you bit your lip already feeling aroused and he hadn’t even touched you yet. </p><p>“Well then... how about ten slaps?” He asked giving your ass a squeeze. </p><p>You moaned and frantically nodded your head.</p><p>“Yes sir”</p><p>“Do you think I’m going to spank you over your leggings?”, he asked his tone on the verge of annoyance. </p><p>You pulled your leggings and panties down as fast as you could and gripped the arm of the sofa dripping in anticipation.</p><p>“Good girl”, he praised you and stroked your ass in circular motions. “you will count for me?”, he asked though it was more of an order than a question. </p><p>“Yes sir”</p><p>He bent over to kiss the hair behind your ear. “Tell me if it hurts ok?”, he whispered in your ear. His voice tender and loving, a stark contrast to how he was speaking before. You nodded yes. </p><p>He slapped your right cheek hard. The noise echoing through your living room. </p><p>You gasped feeling him stroke your burning cheek. “One”, you sighed. </p><p>He took a few moments staring at your ass, entranced by it. He had always loved it. He loved looking at it when you wore tight pants or bent down to pick something up. He loved grabbing it when you bounced on his cock. He most definitely loved how you would grind against his crotch while dancing. </p><p>But this was something else. Looking at his handprint on your asscheck he felt a surge of possesiveness build inside him. No one had done this to you before. You were trusting him and being completely vulnerable in front of him. <br/>He raised his hand, this time aiming for your left cheek. You cried and jumped in his lap. </p><p>“Two”</p><p>He felt a wet spot on his jeans right between your legs. He couldn’t resist dipping his fingers in and tracing your lips, staying away from your clit. You had been a bad girl after all. He played with your pussy for a while before returning to the task at hand. </p><p>You were a shaking, moaning and crying mess for the next few slaps. His thigh drenched completely by your juices. You had tried to play with your tits in the middle of it but Steve swatted your hands away threatening to not give you your reward. So you were doing your best to take your punishment like a good girl. </p><p>“Come on doll just two more”, he slapped your ass. </p><p>“Nine!”, you screamed holding onto a throw pillow. </p><p>He stared at your red swollen ass. You would have trouble sitting for the next few days. He looked at your glistening pussy. It looked so tempting. Fuck it. You had been a good girl so far. Maybe he’d give you a teaser of your reward. </p><p>He dipped two fingers in your pussy and heard you sigh loudly. He pumped his fingers a few times before bringing them to his lips and sucking on them. Making sure to be loud. You looked over your shoulder curiously and whimpered. </p><p>“Have patience. Just one more left princess”, he cooed at you and stroked your ass getting it ready for the last blow. </p><p>Your mind was foggy but you felt your insides tingle at his nickname. No one had ever called you that unless it was an insult. You never thought you’d melt hearing it from a man’s mouth. </p><p>You felt his last hard slap on your ass and cried out loud enough for the whole building to hear. <br/>“Ten”, you said and smiled hazily. </p><p>He stroked your ass for some time before pulling you off of him and placing you on the sofa. He grabbed a pillow situating it below to raise your ass. You probably didn’t have enough energy to keep up on your own. But there was no way he could wait now. </p><p>“You ready for your reward princess?”, he asked lining his cock upto your pussy. </p><p>You hummed and nodded. He lightly slapped your ass and you gasped, not expecting it. It felt absolutely lovely on your raw sensitive ass. </p><p>“I asked you a question”</p><p>“Yes, yes sir I am” You replied your voice faltering. </p><p>You felt him slowly push into you and groan as he bottomed out. He stayed in there for a few minutes to let you get use to it. But you will never get used to how big his cock is or just how amazingly he used it to fuck you. </p><p>He started moving in slow torturous strokes. His pelvis rubbing against your ass deliciously. </p><p>“Stev... sir harder please”, you begged and stuck your ass up to get him even deeper in you. </p><p>“As you wish doll”, he said and picked up his pace slamming into your pussy brutally. </p><p>You moaned and groaned and thrashed on the sofa. You didn’t know how long he fucked you, you lost all concept of time. You felt the all too familiar knot tightening in your belly and clenched around him.</p><p>“You gonna cum?”, he asked his brooklyn accent even more evident now. “Go ahead cum.”</p><p>You yelled and released all over him. You fell onto the couch, completely fucked out. </p><p>His thrusts became erratic and unsteady he groaned and released in you until there was nothing left. You felt sleep come over you before you could say or do anything. </p><p>You jolted awake when you felt a cool liquid on you ass. You looked over and saw Steve massaging something on your ass. </p><p>He looked up at you and smiled. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>You hummed and laid your head on your pillow still feeling weak. “What is that?”</p><p>“It’s aloe vera I found it in your bathroom”, it was something that was part of your seven step beauty routine. “I read it will help with the swelling”</p><p>You hummed again already half asleep. </p><p>“I read some other things too”, he said while massaging “things we could try together”</p><p>“Oh?”, you exclaimed and looked at him. He smiled and winked at you. You quickly turned around blushing and buried your head in the pillow. You had created a monster. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>